deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Leonardo vs. Nightwing
Description Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles VS Teen Titans. Leaders are important because they help control the team and can lead them to amazing things and these two are no different. Will Leonardo clip this Nightwing? Will Richard dine on turtle soup? Stay tuned! Interlude (*Cues: Wiz and Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Wiz: In terms of capability, one person can be quite limited in what they can accomplish. Boomstick: But when a group of people group up together, there is nothing they can't do. Wiz: But in order to be truly unstoppable, an excellent team must possess an excellent and exceptional leader. Boomstick: Like Leonardo, the blue-masked shinobi with a sense of honor. Wiz: And Nightwing, the former Boy Wonder with a sense of justice. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Leonardo (*Cues: Sewers - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003 video game)*) Wiz: Leonardo, along with his three other brothers, were once normal infant turtles in the possession of a young boy. One day, as he was crossing the road, a blind man had walked into the street and was about to be run over by a truck, causing a boy to rush and save him. Boomstick: The boy caused the other boy to stumble, making him drop his turtles into the sewers. The truck ended up trying to avoid hitting the man, causing one of their chemicals to fall out and onto the turtles. Then a rat by name of Splinter picked them up and got some the ooze on him as well. Wiz: When Splinter woke up, he realized that both he and the turtles grew in size and intelligence. To raise his sons right, he decided to train them in the art of ninjutsu. And with the notice of Leonardo's skills, he appointed him as leader. (*Cues: Battle Nexus - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2: Battle Nexus*) Boomstick: As a hero in a half-shell and with the training of Splinter the Rat, The Ancient One, and the Ninja Tribunal, Leonardo is a force to be reckoned with. Wiz: Leonardo is trained in the art of ninjutsu making him extremely skilled in stealth and hand-to-hand combat. Leo is also trained in the art of Bushido, a code of honor, and is knowledgeable in pressure points as well. Boomstick: Leonardo is trained in the art of swordsmanship and wields two ninjato, special ninja sword Leonardo uses to deflect projectiles and lasers, cut up enemy weapons, and use the reflection on the blade to spot oncoming enemies. Wiz: Leonardo also possesses shurikens, ranging from regular to explosive. The explosive shurikens release an explosion powerful enough to blow the Cyber Shredder through a door. Boomstick: He's also got a grappling hook and special wristbands that can be used to block projectiles. Wiz: While his other brothers wear wristbands, Leonardo is the only one who uses his wristbands in this manner. (*Cues: Foot Ninja Battle - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 3: Mutant Nightmare*) Boomstick: But to truly prove himself as leader, Leonardo had to pull off some impressive feats. He's strong enough to clash his sword with Usagi's, which was able to cut through katanas. He's even managed to knock out Triceratons and even force open a T-Rex's mouth. Wiz: Pretty impressive since a T-Rex's bite force is equivalent to that of 12,800 pounds, or about 6.4 tons. Boomstick: He's also fast, fast enough to easily outrace explosions. Wiz: An explosion can reach about 8,050 meter per second. This means Leonardo can run at speeds well over 23 times the speed of sound. Boomstick: Not only that, but he can even react to lightning from the Mystic Ninjas, about 220,000 miles per hour, and even once managed to dodge an alien laser beam from up close. And then he just sliced the gun apart and kicked the guy unconscious. Wiz: Leonardo is also incredibly tough. His shell was tough enough to break bladed weaponry with mere contact alone. Leonardo himself has gotten up from being tackled by Leatherhead and survived an attack from the Sword of Tengu, which according to the Shredder, could demolish, armies, villages, and castles. Boomstick: But where Leo really shines is skill. He's managed to easily infiltrate Foot Headquarters all on his own, something he needed help from his brothers, master, and friends to accomplish. And he's got a real knack for being able to catch sharp objects from behind his back or right in front of him. Also, one time, when they were kids, Michelangelo decided it to be a good idea and try to annoy Leo, but Leo was able to focus and not give Mikey any attention. Until Mikey attacked Leo with a nun-chuck and Leo just grabbed it made Mikey pay. Wiz: Using the strangest clues, Leonardo was able to deduce the status of his brothers and master correctly while the Foot just assumed them dead. He's managed to hold his own against Triceraton guards using nothing more than mere plungers and even without weaponry, he defeated Traximus, one of the strongest Triceraton warriors. Boomstick: He managed to decapitate the Utrom Shredder using his very own sword and even defeated his daughter, Karai, in single 1v1 combat. He's defeated the Ultimate Ninja, a ninja warrior from another dimension, and went toe-to-toe with the Rat King, a genetic super solider with the dna of the Turtles, Splinter, and Agent Bishop. Wiz: He's defeated Hun, the leader of the Purple Dragons even after being disarmed. And he even carved a large heavily armed foot robot with his swordsmanship skills alone. But easily one of his most impressive feats was when he had defeated his Master Splinter in combat, who was a champion of the Battle Nexus, a tournament between numerous fighters from across the multiverse. Boomstick: Maybe that's what inspired the Tournament of Power. But obviously, Leo's not flawless. While he's a force to be reckoned with, he's a much better force with the help of his brothers. Wiz: Plus, Leonardo is not good at accepting failure. Should anything go wrong, he will start to panic which can lead to self-doubt. Boomstick: Like when he, his brothers, and master confronted the Utrom Shredder for the final time and they nearly died if were not for the intervention of the Utroms. Then we got a portion of a season of Leo being a self-doubting leader. Wiz: Still, with his ninjutsu skills and solid leadership, Leonardo finally defeated the Shredder. And then the other Shredder. And then the other. Leonardo: Tell your boss the answer is no. And he can have his sword back. Let's dance. Nightwing (*Cues: Born in Darkness - The Dark Knight Rises*) Wiz: Dick Grayson was born as a member of the Flying Graysons, a family of acrobats who lived in a traveling circus. They lived a happy life until a man named Tony Zucco made himself responsible for their demise. Boomstick: Oh come on! For once, can we not have a superhero who suffers from the "dead parent" cliche? Seroiusly! Wiz: Anyways, he was later taken in by Bruce Wayne to live as his adopted son. One night, Richard had snuck out to investigate the crime and ended up bumping into Batman. Boomstick: It was at that moment that Batman saw himself in the boy and decided to reveal his identity as Bruce Wayne. And hey, that was his adoptive father! What a coincidence. Wiz: To combat Zucco, Batman decided to give his adopted son a superhero identity as Robin and became Batman's sidekick. During his time with Batman, he spent time defeating a bunch of criminals. As he grew older, he left Batman and became leader of the Teen Titans. Boomstick: As he grew older, he started to consider giving up being a superhero, but couldn't imagine his life any other way. That's when they big blue boy scout, Superman, showed up. He told Dick a story about a man who wanted justice among Krypton who's name was Nightwing, which Dick adopted as his new superhero identity. (*Cues: Under the Top - Batman Forever*) Wiz: Nightwing is an exceptional fighter, proficient in all forms of fighting ranging from: Boxing, Ninjutsu, Judo, Hapkido, Capoiera, Savate, Taijiquan, and Aikido. Boomstick: With all these different fighting styles, Nightwing is inredibly skilled. He's exceptional in marksmanship, stealth, pressure points, leadership, and acrobatics and like his mentor, he carries a huge load of weapons. Wiz: He possesses bionetric scanners that can locate heat signatures and his suit is made of a triple-weaved, Nomex fire-resistant Kevlar which also houses a taser with about 150,000 volts of electricity that shocks anyone who tries to grab it. Boomstick: Like mentor, like mentee. Nightwing's also got a laser built into his suit that can melt right through metal and he's got tasers on his fingers that let him electrocute enemies just by pointing at them. Wiz: He also carries a grappling gun, miniature explosives that can destroy cars, and Wing-Dings, which are the Nightwing version of Batarangs. Boomstick: He's also got gauntlets that house these things and comes equipped a taser with 100,000 volts. Ok, does he really need this much electrical weaponry? What's he always facing, water manipulators? Wiz: Nightwing is also proficient in the Eskrima fighting stlye which he shows off using his Eskrima sticks which can connect to make a staff and generate electricity. Boomstick: Oh come on! that's the last electric weapon, right? Wiz: He also has an Electrorang which is powerful enough to take out Clayface. Boomstick: Geez. He's got enough electric weapons to make Electro jealous. He also carries a Disruptor Grenade, which is like a sonic sound grenade. He's also got flash bangs, knockout gas pellets, an E.M.P, and a Magnesium flare to get attention. Wiz: He possesses a foam cannon to put out fires and trap foes in them and a high-tech glider fast enough to keep up with the Batmobile, which an attain speeds of about 330 miles per hour. (*Cues: Evening the Odds - Batman: Arkham Knight*) Boomstick: With som much weapons and fighting styles, Nightwing has pulled off incredible feats despite how overpowered his universe is. He's strong enough to break out of ice just by flexing and squating out of an Orca's mouth. Wiz: An Orca is able to fight with the force of about 19,000 PSI, making Nightwing incredibly strong for a human being. Boomstick: Not only that, but he even managed to break Bane's back. Guess that's what happens when you break his mentor. Wiz: Bane is tough enough to take hits from Catman, who is strong enough to break down wooden doors. Nightwing is also incredibly fast. Even as a child, he was fast enough to dodge bullets, which are about 1700 miles per hour. Boomstick: Now as an adult, he's fast enough to move faster than the eye can track and even outpace explosions. Wiz: Nightwing can not only dish out pain, but also take it. He's withstood getting shot by a .32 pellet and falling from a clock tower. The average clock tower is about 330 feet tall. Assuming it took five seconds for him to land, this means he was falling at about 45 miles per hour. Boomstick: Nightwing was also carrying someone. The average man weighs about 195 pounds. By factoring in their total weight, this means Nightwing can withstand about 767 tons of force. Wiz: Nightiwng is skilled, easily considered the greatest acrobat in the DC universe. He's battled against Deathstroke, the most dangerous and skilled mercenary in the world, not once,, not twice, but three times. Boomstick: He defeated Ravager, Deathstroke's daughter, who was able to put down numerous people. Wiz: Even with an injury, he defeated Shrike, who was able to defeat and capture Black Canary. And even after being electroctued, tranquilized, and hit with fear toxin, he was still able to defeat Jason Todd. Boomstick: However, Nightwing is still limited. Nightwing is still only human and while he is incredibly skilled, he's still only second-best to the Dark Knight. Wiz: But when the Titans have Nightwing as their leader, they're able to do anything. Starfire: The past cannot be repaired. The future cannot be altered no matter how wrong it seems. Nightwing: So it's impossible. Good. If memory serves, we've done the impossible before. Pre-Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Death Battle (*Cues: Mode Select - Sonic Battle*) Leonardo was hopping off rooftops on a rainy day. Leonardo landed on a building and felt a presence on the building. It was Nightwing behind him. Nightwing: Oh great, another mutant reptile. You should know that I don't do well with your kind. Leonardo: Who are you? Are you with the Foot? Nightwing: The Foot? What is that? A group of soccer players? Leonardo: The Foot are a group of dishonorable assassins. '' ''Nightwing: They sound like an amateur League of Assassins. I bet I could take them on with my eyes closed. Leonardo: Please. Are you saying you've fought worse than me? Please. Nightwing: If you wanna prove it, then go ahead. Leonardo got his swords ready and Nightwing got his Eskrima sticks ready. Fight! (*Cues: Slaughter Swamp - Injustice 2*) Leonardo leaped towards Nightwing and kicked him and did a back-flip. Nightwing got up and threw a Wing-Ding at Leo, but he deflected it with his sword. Nightwing fired a line of electricity at Leo, but he dodged and threw a shurkien at Grayson. Nightwing tried to deflect it, but it exploded, knocking him back to the edge of the building. Nighwing threw a Wing-Ding at Leo, but he deflected it with his sword. Nightwing ran towards Leo with his Eskrima sticks. Leonardo put his swords in their sheath and waited for Nightwing. Just as Nightwing came to smack Leo, he punched Nightwing in the gut and started punching him and then punched him down to the ground. Leonardo drew out one sword and layed it above Nightwing's head. Leonardo: I'll make this easy for you. Surrender and leave now. Nightwing: Sorry, but I don't believe in surrendering. Leonardo: Very well. Leonardo slashed down at Nightwing, but he caught it and kicked Leo in the leg. He threw Leo's sword up, hopped up, and grabbed Leonardo's sword. Nightwing: Let's dance. Leonardo: My thoughts exactly. Nightwing slashed at Leo constantly, but Leo was able to block every single attack. Leo and Dick ran towards each other started to have a sword struggle. Leonardo overpowered Nightwing, causing him to fall and lose grip of the sword, which Leo grabbed. Nighwing got up and threw some flash grenades, but Leo avoided them and and threw some shurikens at Nightwing, but he dodged them. Nightwing threw an Electrorang at Leonardo, but he deflected it back. Nightwing dodged and launched his grappling hook at him. Leonardo got out his swords and started shredding apart the cable of the grappling hook. Nightwing threw some grenades at Leo, which he tried to slash, but they exploded in his face and he fell off the building. Leonardo stabbed the building with both swords and started to climb back up. Leo got back up to the building. Nightwing combined his sticks into a staff and tried to attack, but Leo was able to block every attack. Nightwing swung down on Leonardo, but he blocked with both swords. Leo jumped up quickly while flippling and kicked Nightwing in the back, landed on both feet, and turned around. Nightwing swung at Leo, but Leo caught Nightwing's staff between his swords and threw it off the edge of the building. Leonardo started slashing at Nightwing's armor repeatedly before he knocked Nightwing down. Leonardo jumped up and stabbed Nightwing through his skull with both ninjato. Leonardo drew back his swords, spun them real fast, and put them back in their sheath and hopped away. Post-Death Battle (*Cues: Turtle's Lair - TMNT Mutant Melee*) Boomstick: Woah. Talk about giving new definition to the term brain damage. Wiz: Nightwing may have had more combat experience, but he wasn't able to keep up with Leonardo. Boomstick: Both of them are strong enough to hold up the mouths of deadly animals, but Leo's feat was better. Wiz: A T-Rex's bite force is about 12,800 in pounds. However, in PSI, it's about 431,000 pounds per square inch. That's over 22 times stronger than what Nightwing has accomplished. Boomstick: And while Nightwing was strong enough to break Bane, who could take hits from someone who can destroy wood. Leo being able to swordfight with people who can cut other swords was way more impressive. Wiz: The compressive strength of wood is about 7,000 PSI, which is impressive. But the compressive strength of steel is about 40,000 PSI, making Leo over 5 times stronger than Nightwing. Boomstick: Both were pretty fast given that they've both outrun explosions, but only Leonardo has shown to be able to react to lightning, making him over 12 times faster than Nightwing. ''' Wiz: And while Nightwing has endured about 767 tons of force, Leonardo has taken hits from attacks that can destroy villages and castles. '''Boomstick: Oh but Boomstick! It's just a statement! Therefore, it doesn't count! Wiz: Aha! While you might think this is just a baseless claim made by an arrogant warlord, keep in mind that Shredder did use this sword to conquer feudal Japan, so it's not as farfetched as it may seem. Boomstick: And while Nightwing did have more combat experience, Leonardo had just enough experience to keep up. ''' Wiz: Even though Nightwing is incredibly skilled, he is still second-best to his mentor, Batman. However, Leonardo was actually able to surpass his master. And Nightwing turning his sticks into a staff makes him just another Donatello. And while they're not pointy, Nightwing's Eskrima sticks are no different Raphael's sais. Even with his extensive training, he just didn't have what it took. '''Boomstick: Guess Nightwing got Acro-beat in this shell of a fight. Wiz: The winner is Leonardo. Trivia *Leonardo encountering Nightwing on a rooftop on a rainy day is a reference to Leonardo and his brothers first facing Shredder on a rainy day. *The way Leonardo defeated Nightwing is a reference to how Leonardo defeated the Ultimate Ninja. However, Leonardo spared the Ultimate Ninja's life. Category:TheMetallicBlur Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'TMNT vs DC' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Teenager vs Adult themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Books' Themed Death Battles Category:Comic Book vs Movies themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Human vs Mutant Category:"Team leaders" themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018